My Loving Babysitter
by Mr. BG
Summary: Ben's parents are going out so they hired someone to babysit Ben. But he's 15 years old! He doesn't need no babysitter! Wait until he gets a load of who the babysitter is.
1. Babysitter?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** Hehe, I got a lot of negative reviews from some punk kid who read my fic and used three different identities to flame me. It was partially my fault for not writing that this was a BenGwen fic. I fixed that little problem now but I still hate the fact that my review section is now full of flames. It completely ruins all my good reviews! Can't they keep their flames to themselves instead of whining like little melodramatic retards? Jeez… Whatever…. I know that I still have my loyal supporters behind my back! We don't take insults lightly, right Bengwenites? Whatever you throw at us we can dish back a hundred fold! So shut up, sit back, eat some popcorn, sip your drink, call a friend, get the group together and watch how bengwen014 writes a fic. Peace out! ON WITH THE STORY!

It was a Saturday night, about 7:00pm in the evening. 15 year old Ben Tennyson has made himself comfortable in his couch as he watches a soccer game. He then notices his parents all dressed up and were already heading for the door.

"Ben, me and your father are going out for a while. We don't want to leave you here all alone so we hired a babysitter!" her mom says smiling.

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm 15 years old. I can take care of myself." Ben said feeling rather insulted.

"Now Ben, it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that we don't want you getting into trouble." Ben's dad says sternly.

"Pfft…whatever. I just hope whoever you hired won't be younger than me. That'll just be weird." Ben said turning his attention to the TV again.

"That won't be a problem sweetie. You behave when the babysitter arrives 'kay." Her mom says as both of them exit the door.

"Wait! Who's babysitting…me?" Darn it. They already left. But if that 'babysitter' thinks she can order me around she's got another thing coming. I'm my own man and no girl can tell me what to do. When that girl shows up I'm gonna look her straight in the eye and say 'Look here, you may be babysitting me but I don't take orders from no one'. Yeah, that'll show her.

The doorbell suddenly rings and Ben snapped out of his train of thoughts. Must be the babysitter. Just calmly open the door and tell her exactly what I think. He slowly walks to the door and opens it casually without even looking at the person who was standing there.

"Look here, you may be babysitting but…" As soon as Ben looks up the person who was standing there his quickly became silent but not for long "Gwen? What're you doing here?" He asks surprised to see his cousin.

"You're parents hired me to baby-sit. So, where is the little fella?" Gwen says looking around the house.

"That would be…me." Ben says his voice barely audible. He was clearly embarrassed as his face was now blushing lightly. Gwen's my babysitter? Oh, man…this is way whacked not to mention embarrassing. She is so gonna blackmail me for the rest of my life.

"You're the baby?" Gwen couldn't help but laugh at this realization.

"I'm not a 'baby'. This may be called 'babysitting' but I'm still the same age as you are." Ben said protecting his pride but failing miserably as Gwen still found it hilarious.

"Even if we were born on the same day I'm still your babysitter so what I say goes, got it?" Gwen says giving him a wink.

"Why makes you think I'll take orders from you? I didn't when I was 10 and that's not gonna change anytime soon." Ben said smiling satisfactorily.

"I'll tell your parents if you don't and they'll probably ground you for that." Gwen smirked.

"Tough luck. Like I care. I already got grounded lots of times before so this won't be any different." Ben didn't seem affected by the threat at all. If threats won't work then how about the complete opposite. Gwen suddenly had a devious smile on her face.

I don't like where this is going. Why is Gwen smiling like that? Did she find a loophole or something?

"How about we make a deal? If you can go through the entire night without disobeying my orders you can then ask me to do anything." Gwen said hoping this will lure Ben in. He's pretty much a sucker for feminine charm and the possibility of Gwen doing whatever pleases him (I'm not conveying this in a sexual sort of way. Merely of desire…which sounds sexual anyway. Never mind…)) is simply to enticing to resist…not that he would even try to resist.

"Anything? Anything at all? No boundaries or take-backs?" the boy's face was beaming with delight. Gwen, you just placed yourself in an inescapable web created by your own desperation to stay in control. Agree and you would have sealed your fate in an unbroken contract. Hmmm…I wonder which movie I got that line from. Hey! I just thought of something smart! And who said too much TV was bad for you? (Psychiatrists and eye doctors, that's who)

"Um…yeah…sure." Was all Gwen could answer. What the heck is Ben thinking now? What could I possibly do for him that would make him this happy? Well, it can't be anything that bad…for me anyway. (You'll find out later Gwen)

"So, will we shake on it?" Ben said eagerly extending his hand. Gwen had her doubts but…what the heck. What could possibly go wrong? And with that in mind she readily extended her hand sealing the deal. Gwen may be smart but Ben has the innate ability to find a way to benefit in a situation without her knowing.

"Good. Now that that's over with, you hungry?" Gwen smiled.

"Kinda. I can just heat up a burger I have in the fridge." Ben said as he makes his way into the kitchen.

"Oh no. You eat that same stuff everyday. This time I'm cooking something for you and that's what you're going to eat. A burger is packed with fat and cholesterol so I'm changing your diet plan"

"Okay. What're you making?" Please no veggies. Please no veggies. I can't stand it.

A few minutes later…

Ben was sitting at the dining table waiting for Gwen to finish whatever it was she was making. I hope she didn't inherit her cooking skills from Grandpa.

"Here we go." Gwen said placing what seems to be…um…edible in front of Ben. It was all white and wiggly and stuff and it certainly didn't smell like actual food. More like "Grandpa Max Food"

"What the heck is this?" Ben said sticking his tongue out in disgust which made Gwen a little upset. He notices this and feels (for the first time ever!) guilty so he takes a spoonful and examines it which seemed to changed Gwen's mood a bit.

"It's tofu. A healthy alternative to that junk you keep stuffing your face with. It tastes good too." Gwen said before turning around to clean up the stuff she used to prepare the 'meal'. Ben looked on at this substance. Can you even it this stuff? He places the spoonful of tofu in his mouth and not long after swallowing his stomach began to act in convulsion. He threw up the food under the table. All the groaning sound made Gwen conspicuous so she faces Ben.

"Everything all right?" Gwen said raising a brow.

"Oh yeah. Uh…everything's fine. Tofu tastes great!" He was sweating profusely and forced himself to swallow another spoonful of the stuff. "See? Yum." Ben says rubbing his stomach. Gwen broke into a smile and turned around again. As soon as she did Ben threw up the meal on the plate and carefully dumped it in the trash can hoping Gwen won't notice. If she were married to me I'd certainly be dead now. Gwen faces him once again as sees his plate already healthy.

"I'm glad you like it. Here's a second helping." Gwen said placing a large spoonful of tofu on his plate. If this keeps up I'll probably keel over in starvation but what can I do? I don't wanna make her sad or risk breaking our deal. (You can't do both or can you?) Wait… I just hatched an idea. Hope this works.

"Uh…Gwen…can I take this to the living room. The game's on and…" Ben figures Gwen would understand.

"Sure. But I expect you to empty that plate." Gwen says waving the spoon she was holding.

"No problem!" he took the plateful of tofu and placed it at the living room table. Looking back at the kitchen he wanted to make sure Gwen wasn't watching. With a turn of the dial and a push he transformed into Upchuck.

"Upchuck is suppose to be able to digest this with ease and the taste might differ considering he eats 'exotic' stuff." Upchuck gobbles down on the plate and belches after having eaten a delicious meal (to him it was delicious anyway). He then reverts back to Ben and smiles at his accomplishment

"Oh yeah! Way to go Omnitrix. Now I don't have to worry about eating any more dis…" before he could finish he notices Gwen enter the living room with a frown. "THIS very delicious food prepared by my beautiful cousin Gwen!" Phew…close call.

"Nice try Ben but the blinding green light isn't hard to notice. You could have just said that you didn't like my cooking instead of resorting to this. Honesty is important. I did try my hardest to try and cook you something nice…" The last sentence sounded lower than the rest. A hint of sadness was present in it. Ben couldn't help but feel (That's twice now!) guilty again. Sometimes doing the right thing isn't easy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your feelings but I did anyway." Sigh, I'm really gonna have a stomach ache tomorrow but I think I can cope. Ben went to kitchen and took the remaining tofu that Gwen left in a pot and placed the entire stuff on his plate. Without hesitation, he forced the food down his throat trying to ignore the taste. Willpower is all he needs (a cast-iron stomach helps too).

Gwen couldn't help but smile at Ben's action. He will endure potential indigestion to try and cheer her up. It was nice of him but it wasn't necessary. Still, the act of chivalry (which I thought died a long time ago) Ben showed hit a soft spot in Gwen. She never thought her cousin could be this nice to her or be considerate of her feelings (or it's just the deal motivating him).

"So, do you like it?" Gwen said, blushing a bit. Why was she blushing anyway? She simply asked Ben for his opinion on her cooking. Was she still thinking about what Ben did just now? Did she somehow felt attracted to Ben after that noble act he just did for her? Did she find him charming after what just occurred? She shook her head at the thought of these things even entering her mind. (Never thought eating horrible cooking would make someone infatuated with that person. Neh, weirder things have happened. Bizarre way to fall for someone but who cares?)

"Actually…it does have a sort of zesty aftertaste. Not bad." Ben said trying to savor the food rather than just devour it quickly. Tofu isn't actually half-bad. Must be an acquired taste or something. Maybe I should try tofu burgers now…or not. Ben practically cleaned his plate to show Gwen that he meant liking her cooking this time which seemed to have made Gwen happy. She was glad he liked it.

"Now I think it's time you take a bath. Do you have something i can use to scrub your back? A sponge?" Ben could feel the sudden rush of heat in his cheeks.

"Bath?" he asks dumbfound. She's gonna give me a bath? As in me in the tub with her present in the bathroom...gulp...scrubbing me clean? (homage to my fic Clean Getaway since i liked that concept. Recycle old stories!)

"Of course. I follow a schedule when babysitting. 1. Prepare meal for child 2. Give child a bath 3. Play with child or in your case do something you wanna do 4. Read a story but I think we can skip that one 5. Tuck in bed 6. Give goodnight...kiss; child falls asleep 5. Wait for parents to arrive. That's about it."

Okay, I understand that she would change no. 3 and 4 but I wonder why she didn't say anything about no. 6. The good night kiss thing. She didn't mention to change it nor leave it out. Probably just forgot but still she hesitated there for a moment. "What's your take on no. 6 in this…um…particular situation?" Ben said words trembling a bit, his face flustered.

Gwen couldn't help but look down, her face blushing. She was speechless to say (no pun intended) the least. Then there was silence…

**Author's note:** Not sure if this will be a two-shot or three-shot. It's decent for a one shot if it weren't for the deal part. Again I hadn't anticipated that it would turn out very long and I am force to continue it in the next chapter. Review anyway…Peace out!


	2. What the heck did Gwen just do?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note: I'M BACK!** Terribly sorry for the delay of the next chapter. My hometown, Iloilo, had just suffered from the 'worst flash flood in the history of this town' as the media would put it but I am proud to say that I was unharmed during the entire grueling assault of the storm. We did suffer from a three day blackout and shortage of water and food but that was no problem for me as I had cash to spend at nearby eateries! Hehe! Nothing can stop bengwen014 from writing fics! I did receive your pics Baku babe but I made a slight error after downloading. I kinda closed the window by accident and now I'm desperately trying to locate the files. Could you enlighten me on the name and type of the folder or files in it to make my search a lot easier? As for femmefatele2, sorry for my…ahem…review on your fic because I was kinda in a hurry to catch up on the fics I missed because of the blackout I neglected to see that it was you that was the author. On with the chapter!

(Sexual Tensions will be present in this chapter and also the next. You've been warned. Some might feel insulted so I recommend those against lemon not to read on.)

"Um…no. 6…well…" Gwen intentionally wanted to mention the goodnight kiss to Ben even though she was unsure why. Maybe deep down she was hoping for it to happen. Maybe…but why then? Why did she want to give Ben a kiss? Ben, her cousin.

Honestly, whenever she would think of the two boys, Ben and Kevin, she would always direct her attention to Ben. It was as if she wanted to give him something even though she wasn't sure what the something was. Whenever she would look at Kevin she would then immediately face Ben as if she was comparing the two. But she would always choose Ben. It was a mystery to her what she chose him for but she chooses him.

"Uh…Gwen? Are you there? Gwen?" Ben snapped his fingers in front of her which broke her thoughts. She then looked at him with a blank expression. "Are you okay Gwen? Let's just forget I ever asked you that question." Ben then went upstairs with Gwen following closely behind. The thoughts returned to her that she failed to notice Ben coming to a halt and she bumps into him causing both of them to fall on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Gwen. Are you sure you're okay?" Ben said helping her stand up. "What's with you today?"

"Nothing. Sorry about that." Gwen flustered. Her face was now bright red as she remembered staring directly into Ben when they were lying on the floor. The way his eyes looked at her completely froze her entire body. His eyes were captivating. It's so easy to get lost staring into them.

"Well, anyway, I'm just gonna take a bath in accordance to your schedule so you just watch a little teli and I'll…"

"I always abide by my rules in babysitting so…I have to…um…be the one to…uh…give you a…bath." Gwen's face couldn't turn a darker red. If she was a kettle, steam would be blowing out of her ears right now. She always yearned to be able to spend more time with Ben. They hardly do anymore. She was now pulling out all the stops to desperately get his attention and even to the point of risking embarrassment and give him a bath.

Ben also couldn't escape the contagious case of severe blushing (Doctors recommend that you drink plenty of water and admit your true feelings to the person you love. That will help cure this). Gwen just offered to give him a BATH. Will he agree, hoping that this might be his one-shot to Gwen's heart? Or will he refuse as he couldn't bear to be naked with Gwen around? (Trust me Ben. You're gonna be droppin' them pants more than you might think when the night is over)

"I don't think you should…I mean…" Ben was now in the middle of a tug-of-war between his two virtues. He would want to say no but his mind would tell him otherwise. Mind: Dude, the girl of your dreams is freakin' offering to give you a bath! What the hell is wrong with you?! This is your one shot nimrod! Say yes! Who knows? Things might take a turn for the best and you might just get your wish!

"I insist…" Gwen said in a tone that suggests finality. Mind: There you go dipstick! She wants you! What more proof do you need?! Jeez…you're dumb. I don't know what she sees in you but way to pick 'em man! She's smoking hot! Ben: Shuddup already! Mind: …right…sorry man…

"…sure…why not." Ben finally managed to squeeze out under his breath. Mind: Attaboy! My mission is done. (By the way, Ben's mind doesn't have a life of its own. It's simply a metaphor I used to personify his deepest thoughts)

Gwen waited outside the bathroom while Ben finishes undressing inside. Her thoughts began to wander as she imagined Ben…well…uh…in his…um…birthday suit to simply put it. She shrugged these thoughts and began to contemplate why the very thoughts even crossed her mind. Surely she doesn't find Ben attractive. He IS very fit and well-built but that's hardly an excuse for you to start daydreaming 'stuff' about your own cousin unless…

Inside the bathroom Ben couldn't help but wonder about Gwen's insistent offer to give him a bath as he was quite capable of accomplishing the task himself. Only toddlers need help and he certainly wasn't one. Gwen was all too eager to volunteer with the mundane task of giving him a bath. Could there be a deeper intention than this? Was she perhaps trying to convey subliminal messages in those seemingly innocent words? Ben himself has always dreamt of this moment ever since the day he first laid eyes on Gwen. To be in a situation that will only prove to build the foundation of their new found love. He is determined to reach the zenith and attain the most sought after prize all humans want; a shot at love, a shot at true happiness. And this opportunity had just reared its head tantalizing Ben into submission.

"It's safe to come in now." Ben said, struggling a bit to let the words escape his mouth. Gwen couldn't help but blush once more as she braces herself to confront her now naked cousin. Hesitating for a moment, she musters up the courage to turn the doorknob thus opening the door and taking a peek inside. There she saw Ben, sitting in the bath tub, face completely red with embarrassment. The soapy water that has submerged his lower half is the only thing that kept Gwen from seeing his 'goods'. (I prefer to use this term as it seems proper compared to other words)

"Can you stop staring Gwen? It's really unnerving." Ben said softly. Gwen quickly snapped out, not even knowing that she was staring at him. Why was I staring and for how long? What if Ben starts drawing conclusions? Just relax Gwen. You got yourself into this so remain calm, cool and collective. There's no need to panic. I already experienced switching bodies with Ben so this shouldn't be awkward. Oh no! I'm starting to feel things I shouldn't be feeling! Stay focus. Dammit! It's hard to focus when you're feeling so…

(You wanna know what she's feeling? Hint: It's like switching the lights in the upward position thus making it produce light. You get the idea.)

Gwen takes a seat behind Ben and reaches for the shampoo. She places a decent amount in her heads and begins massaging his scalp (Same as my fic Clean Getaway since I don't know how to describe giving a bath using a different description). Her hands slowly begin to descend lower and she was now pressing her fingers against his back. Ben figured things wouldn't turn out bad as Gwen won't dare trend into shallow water (Literally and figuratively speaking). But Gwen hadn't experienced being this close to Ben and her mind started wandering off. Before she knew it, her hands were starting to get a little more intimate as they were now starting to explore Ben's body. This was no bath anymore. It's starting to turn into something passionate.

Ben hadn't realized this as his mind was preoccupied at the moment. His dream balloon suddenly pops as he felt Gwen press her body against his and her wrapped around him. Gwen herself was unaware of her own actions and when you thought things couldn't get anymore surprising, her right hand suddenly acted on its own and slips through the water accidentally grabbing the thing that I don't want to mention. (It's so obvious anyway)

Ben jumped having felt this and he turns towards Gwen, heart racing. "Why the heck did you just…?" he suddenly realizes that he was now facing Gwen with parts exposed so he quickly plunges back into the tub, face very very very red (like a bloody tomato on fire!). Gwen herself was blushing more than any human could having just seen more than she should about Ben. She has never felt this embarrassed in her entire life! You can't top doing something like that! Ben would probably hate her for that now. She hopes not. If only she could explain her actions but the problem is she doesn't know how to.

"I think bath time is over…" Gwen says trying to lighten Ben's mood a bit. He was clearly uncomfortable (who wouldn't be?) at the moment. It wasn't the fact that Gwen had just saw him naked that bothered him; it was the fact that Gwen had just done something that shouldn't be done unless of course if you were expecting it. Why did she? What was she thinking? This isn't something you could just normally do to anybody, least of all your cousin, as if it was nothing.

"You think?!" Ben said raising his voice higher. He could see Gwen was now frightened but why should he be the one feeling guilty? He was the victim! That's unfair! "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. Let's forget this ever happened and let it pass as long as we never speak of this to anybody." He wanted to ask Gwen why she did it in the first place but she was already embarrassed enough. He wouldn't dare make her feel more uncomfortable.

Gwen waited downstairs for Ben to finish dressing up but she couldn't help but think of the incident again. It's making her have those feelings again. I already embarrassed myself enough in front of Ben and now I'm starting to feel these things again. She couldn't help it. The incident continued to haunt her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she regretted having done it…or not.

Ben made his way downstairs fully dressed and looked as if nothing has transpired just a moment ago. "So, what's next on your list?" He sounded so nonchalant but deep down he was just as confuse as Gwen as. He decided to shrug these thoughts off.

I have a feeling that we're in for one rough night. You have no idea Ben…

**Author's note:** It's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. The blackout did a number on my head so I'm starting to worry if I gave this my best and if this qualifies as "bengwen014 standards". Hope you like it. Chapter 3 will be coming out in a few days. Sorry if I worried you Baku babe. Remember that nothing can stop me from writing fics! Not even the worst storm in history will! Review!


	3. Loving My Babysitter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

**Author's note:** I am not going to change this to an M rating because chapter 2 was gonna be the most sexual in this entire fic. It's smooth sailing from here…not! This is weird Baku babe. The pics you sent me can only be viewed once and then I can't open it again 'cause it keeps on complaining about some error! I'm just so freakin' unlucky! Those were really great pics too and I didn't get the chance to save them! Dammit! I have to try and figure this out. I'm gonna announce in advance again of my next fic which will be multi-chaptered and will take place after AF. I won't leak out anymore details. You all will just have to wait for **'The Aftermath Project'**. On with the chapter!

Things definitely aren't going to get any worse than what just happened could they? They were both sure that the 'incident' will be the only unusual thing to ever happen tonight. It's really hard to ignore what had just transpired. Even if they try to pretend like it was nothing. It had just created an imaginary barrier between the two cousins.

Both were silent as they watched TV. They weren't really paying attention to whatever was on. They were too busy trying to process what just happened in the bathroom mere minutes ago. It was now about 8:30 pm.

"We can't stay like this forever." Ben finally said which drew Gwen's attention. "I mean about what happened earlier ago. We can't just shrug it off and start ignoring each other now. I don't want that little accident ruining what both of us shared." What did they share together?

"I know. It's just too…hard to talk about it. I'm really sorry and I swear it was by pure accident." Gwen said drawing out a breath she was holding for quite sometime. Her words didn't seem to change the heavy mood present in the room.

"Was it?" Ben said looking her in the eye. "I could totally buy that but before 'it' happened I felt you press your body against mine, wrapping your arms around me in the process. Was that by accident too?" Ben said sounding suspicious. Gwen could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She would have loved to say it was but the fact is; it wasn't.

"…no…it wasn't." Gwen finally managed to squeak out.

"What was it then?" Ben said crossing her arms. Gwen wasn't comfortable with Ben's advancement towards her. He wanted answers and he wanted it now. Ben could feel the uneasiness that was now present within Gwen. He felt guilty for trying to force answers out of her. "I'm not trying to interrogate you. If you don't feel like talking about it then we won't." Ben said turning his gaze back at the TV and returning to his previous position.

"I'm really sorry Ben but it's just too complicated. You wouldn't understa…"

"Wouldn't I? You think I don't feel what you feel too? You think I didn't realize the reason why things happened the way they did? The answer isn't complex, Gwen. We both know that even if we want to deny it simply because it goes beyond boundaries our parents set for us. You're right, it isn't easy but it isn't hard too. You just have to know the right words to say."

Since when did Ben start acting logical? Nay, love isn't logical in the first place. In fact, it is irrational and can't be answered by science or anything else. The reason is because it can't be found in the mind but in the heart. You can't really define it because it needs no definition.

"What are the right words?" Gwen said trying to get through Ben. She herself was quite aware of what they were but she wanted to hear it from Ben himself. Is he brave enough to say those 3 simple words? Just think of the consequences his actions might create. What will their parents think if they heard him say it? Gwen didn't care. She was eager to hear those words escape his mouth. You know what, to heck what the world might think! Both of them could care less what everyone might say.

Ben was now shaking. Sweat drops were starting to fall from his face. There's no turning back now. Gwen was waiting. It's now or never. His mouth slowly opened and he struggled to let the words escape his lips. He felt like running away. To hide in his room till daybreak and Gwen will have already left. But his body froze on the spot, unable to respond due to Gwen's fixed glare. He slowly inhaled and…

"I love you." The words trembled upon escaping his lips. Even though Gwen had anticipated what he was going to say she was still shock having actually heard Ben say it. It was different from when you imagine someone say it to actually hearing them say it. She was blushing more than ever. (Seriously, how many times does a person have to blush in an hour and a half?)

"Uh…Gwen? Are you okay?" Ben said realizing that Gwen had just spaced out, probably from the initial shock of hearing him say that he loved her. Things are about to get more difficult from now on now that Ben had just admitted his true feelings. Fighting Vilgax would have been easier than this. "Listen, I know I should've had just said that not that I'm hoping this might change things between us like becoming a… (Cough) (Cough) couple or something so…"

Ben didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. He was quickly cut off by Gwen's lips pressing against his. Eh…why ruin the moment? It's not everyday someone you like kisses you midway of your 'apology speech'. Ben's hands ran along Gwen's feminine curves. God, she's hot! Okay, let's not rush things here. This relationship has only started. Or I think this is a relationship. Does someone suddenly kissing you count as a relationship?

When the kiss finally broke, Ben found himself staring at his now blushing cousin who was probably embarrassed having launched herself at him without warning. She was pretty he'd give you that. This was the first time he actually examined Gwen's features. Of course it was pretty weird back then to have your cousin google over your face so maybe that was the reason he didn't want to stare.

"Okay…don't know what to say here." Ben said rubbing his head. The kiss left him speechless. True, that was the first time he ever kissed a girl before but his first was with his cousin? His cousin who might now be his girlfriend? I think I just entered the zone of no return, not that I'm complaining.

"There's nothing more to say." Gwen smiled moving closer to Ben and resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast, probably very nervous. She giggled at the thought of making Ben this uneasy. They've never been this close save the bathroom incident. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Ben's body. Ben on the other hand was having trouble calming his nerves.

"Something wrong?" Gwen said, shifting her head to look at his face. "No, it's just that I'd never imagine we'd end up like…this." Ben said finally cracking a smile. Gwen's emerald eyes were beautiful you'd swear they were sparkling. You could lose yourself staring into them. They were awe-inspiring.

"That's how life works Ben. You can't always predict what's gonna happen next so you'll just have to wait and see then." Gwen smiled burying her head deeper into Ben's chest. He was so warm to hug.

"Well, I certainly liked what just happened. I love life." Ben said with a goofy smile. He was such a dweeb but a charming one. That's the mystery behind Benjamin Tennyson. Guess two opposites really do attract. "Enough dilly-dally Ben; you need to get to bed."

"Oh c'mon! Things were just getting romantic and it's not even late! One more hour." pleaded Ben.

"I'm sorry but I'm still your babysitter. We could be doing something else in some instances but not tonight." Gwen says playfully. I can't tell if she's being serious or not.

"You always have to be the responsible one. I guess there's still tomorrow." Ben shrugged.

Time Lapse! Skip to 9:15. After Ben has finishing preparing for bed.

Gwen tucked Ben in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Ben suddenly wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. Gwen was shock at first but she didn't dare pull away. She was enjoying every second of it. After they finally broke the kiss did they realize that they were now both in bed. Gwen quickly stood up and fixed herself.

"Well, goodnight Ben." Gwen said attempting to leave. I can't help but feel that I forgot something.

"Wait just a second. According to your schedule this was the last thing on the list so technically speaking you're no longer my babysitter. And let's not forget the deal we made. I managed to behave the entire night and I think the deal was…let's see…I could ask you to do anything I want." Ben said smiling devilishly. Damn, I knew I forgot something. I don't like that look he has.

"Okay then, what do you want me to do?" Gwen said a little bit nervous.

"Not that hard." Ben said patting the space next to him. "I want you to join me here. Simple as that." That's what he wants? To spend a little more time with me? Guess I don't have much of a choice anyway.

Gwen laid down next to him and scooted a bit closer so that her head was resting on his chest. Ben cupped her chin and slowly raised her head. As soon as Gwen's eyes caught a glimpse of his face did he press his lips against hers. Gwen unconsciously places herself on top of Ben and wraps her arms around him. The kiss started out tender but gradually increased in passion. The excitement was building up and both of them felt like they were on fire.

"Ben…we shouldn't…I mean….not tonight." (The pauses are when Ben breaks up her sentence with a kiss) Gwen didn't sound convincing. She is used to being the responsible one so she is always the first to say that something shouldn't be done but this time she didn't mean what she said. She wanted Ben and she herself knew that.

"Yeah." was all Ben could answer, refusing to stop.

"Seriously…Ben…we should…stop." after hearing these words, Gwen got her wish and Ben ceased kissing. She felt kinda disappointed at herself because she (though she won't admit it) was really enjoying it. She notices Ben with a raised brow.

"You really want to stop?" Ben said with a hint of suspicion. He knew Gwen didn't really mean it. You could tell by how she said it.

"No." was her only answer but that's good enough for Ben. Gwen then launches herself at Ben and kisses him with all the pent-up passion she had. Their hands molded against each other's body, carefully studying each other's frame. Their desire for each other is gradually growing larger by the second and not one of them of them knew what they were in for tonight. Things are just starting to get more intimate.

Since this is only T-rated fic I'm not gonna describe what happens next but I think we are all quite aware of what happens. wink wink

Time Lapse! Two hours later!

Gwen was suddenly awoken by the sound of Ben's parent's car entering the garage. She found herself lying beside Ben who was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, memories of what happened earlier crossed her mind. Oh my God! Ben and I had just done it! Ben's parents are coming so there's no time to lie around. If Ben's parents see them, their dead.

"Ben, wake up!" Gwen said nudging him awake. "You're parents are here. Hurry! Get dressed." They hurriedly gathered their clothes that were scattered across the floor and quickly got dressed.

"Get into bed. I'll handle your folks." Gwen said giving him a quick kiss before exiting his room. Just as she had passed the door did she bump into Ben's dad, Carl.

"Everything all right Gwen? I hope Ben didn't give you too much trouble." Ben's mother, Sandra asks.

"Oh, not at all. He was really well-behave." Gwen said a little nervously but luckily Ben's parents didn't noticed.

"I knew we could count on you Gwen! You're always so reliable! I just hope you can spare some time to baby-sit Ben more in the future since you two get along so well (you have no idea)." Carl smiled.

"No problem." Gwen said with a smile. She took one last look at Ben who appears to be sleeping before turning her attention to his parents. "The pleasure is all mine."

**Author's note: **Yey, I finally finished the fic! Did any of you get the last part? I hope you all liked the ending! Review! Now for my next project; I shall begin writing the '**The Aftermath**' tomorrow. It will consist of numerous chapters and will be my grandest creation so far! Peace out!


End file.
